Our Secret Identity
by alltotheone
Summary: It's been years since their first kiss, but only months since the incident. But now, where does that leave Cammie and Zach? Will they stay apart forever because of him, or will she forgive him and give him another chance? It's a life changing choice...
1. Ghost of Mistakes Past

Apparently, it was just a one-night stand. Cammie thought it meant he actually loved her. That he wanted them to be forever. That he loved her. In sickness or in health…for good and for bad. Apparently, she was wrong. He was just a player. From now on, there would be no such thing as Zachary Goode and Cammie Morgan. That was before. This is now. She would NEVER let him take advantage of her. She had made her mistake already. Now, she'll have to live it.

*Insert page break

Cammie's POV

That was eight months ago. Now, I'm officially eight months pregnant. Good thing is, I will go through this with all my friends. Bex and Grant, Liz and Jonas, and Macey. I live in a three-bedroom apartment all by myself but my neighbors are my friends. We've practiced what we would do when I go into labor, so I have nothing to worry about. All that matters is that this baby girl of mine gets delivered safely into my arms.

I swore to myself that when she grew up to the age where she matures, I would tell her the truth about her father. But until then, she'll have to think that her father died bravely during a mission in Iraq. I know it's bad to lie to kids, but this is one issue that I would like to keep to myself.

I was thinking of all this while lying on my bed at nine o'clock in the morning. The ringing of my cell phone disrupted my thoughts.

Float by

_Open windows_

_What a shipwreck,_

_What a shipwreck_

_Circles_

_Running through my veins_

_With the vates set_

_With the vates set_

_See the lights_

_See the lights_

_I start feeling_

_When I'm lost_

_When I'm lost_

_There's no me_

_Call it this_

_Call it this_

I immediately picked up when I saw the name flashing on the screen of my Samsung Gravity. It was Bex.

"Hey C. This is your personal wake up call. Now get your little booty out of bed. You, me, and Liz are going to see the new weapons that were created. I heard there was a bubblegum bomb!" exclaimed an excited Bex.

"Fine. Fine. But you owe me a chocolate milkshake."

I quickly brushed my teeth, changed, and went out to the parking lot. I quickly spotted Bex near her Saturn Sky.

"Hey Cammie. Liz is meeting us at headquarters kay?" asked Bex.

"Mkay."

We chatted on the car ride quite nicely, until she brought up a subject I desperately tried to escape.

"So…Cammie. There are rumors that the infamous Zach Goode has returned from his mission in who knows where. I just wanted you to know. Just in case, I mean," Bex said with a concerned expression.

I provided no reply. I was dumbfounded. The rest of our ride was driven in silence. We finally pulled up in front of the gate that would lead them into the CIA headquarters. We both placed our palms on the fingerprint scanner and then did a DNA test. The gates opened after confirmation and we went down into a series of tunnels. First right, then the middle, then left, then middle, then right, and so forth until we actually reached headquarters.

No one's POV

There, the valet came and went to park the car. Cammie stretched her sore body. Even though she was pregnant, Cammie still looked gorgeous. With the long toned and smooth legs, glossy hair that hung below her shoulder blades, stunning blue eyes (I'm imagining she has blue eyes. Sorry if this is wrong.), and the glowing skin, she was absolutely to die for. Too bad she didn't see that in herself.

"Cammie!" yelled Liz, who was running towards them. The girls embraced Liz and the three made their way into the building. They arrived at the weaponry and they admired all the new technology out. Since they were secret agents, they obviously had first dibs on technology before it was put in stores for the public.

They made their selections: bubblegum that could turn into a bomb, the bulletproof Abercrombie shirt, multipurpose sunglasses, and the edible paper. They were on their way towards exiting the building and going to buy take out, but they came face to face with something—or rather someone—they never wanted to see. _Zachary Goode._

Cammie's POV

I stood there dumbfounded, but quickly regained my senses and dragged Liz and Bex back where we came from and we stealthily peeked at _him_. He was not alone, though. There was some insanely gorgeous girl pressed up against a wall with him on top. She could have been a model. She probably was. She was around 5'10" with shiny brown hair with honey blonde highlights that hung to her waist. Her long, skinny, tan legs were wrapped around his waist. Her arms were around his neck and her flawless face was connect to his in a passionate make-out. She wore dark wash denim short-shorts with stilettos and a tight fitting tank top that showed her numerous curves and ample cleavage. It seemed that if no one stopped them, they'd _do it_ right then and there.

Zach on the other hand, was as handsome, if not more, as he was when Cammie last saw him. He wore white knee-length shorts that made his tanned, long, and incredibly muscular legs stand out. He wore a tight fitting shirt that highlighted his arms that were bulging with muscles. The sight of them made Cammie a bit queasy.

Thankfully, they didn't have to be the ones that stopped the couple from ripping off each other's clothes. A co-worker of theirs, Simon Wayland, coughed loudly and told them to get a room. Zach and his "girl" broke apart unabashed and started walking towards where Bex, Liz, and Cammie hid. They quickly tried to walk away towards the opposite direction, but they were stopped in their tracks by Zach yelling, "Hey Bex. Liz. Long time no see."

They had to stop and turn around. Finally, they all came face to face and an awkward silence dawned on them. It was Bex who broke the silence.

"Zach, why don't you introduce us to your girlfriend here?" asked Bex innocently.

"Fiancé," the girl corrected.

"My bad. _Fiancé_," said Bex.

"Guys, this is Elena Lightwood. She's a FBI agent who also models for Vogue," said Zach proudly.

"So when are you guys planning on tying the knot?" asked Liz.

"First week of next month," said the couple together.

"Congratulations," said Cammie. The couple didn't notice the eight-month pregnant woman who appeared from behind her friends. "I wish you guys the best of luck," Though it pained Cammie to see who Zach had replaced her with, she couldn't help but feel glad that he would never come back in her life again.

Zach was silent and was staring at Cammie's belly, but his fiancé didn't notice how her husband to be was so quiet. Obviously, he never told her about his ex-girlfriend.

"That's so nice of you to say that. And your name is?" asked Elena curiously.

"Cammie. Cammie Morgan," said Cammie.

"Wow. How far along are you?" asked Elena.

"Eight months, " said Cammie proudly, intentionally ignoring Zach's attempts to make eye contact.

"Who's the father," asked Zach quietly.

" I would love to stay and continue our reunion, but I have some issues I have to take care of," said Cammie in a fake genial voice, ignoring Zach's question.

With that, Bex, Liz, and Cammie left, leaving behind the couple. What the girls didn't know was that the Chief walked by and watched the couple watch the girls walk out. He asked to speak to Zach alone for a moment.

"Zachary Goode, I want to personally congratulate you, " said the Chief.

"Thank you sir," replied Zach.

"I want you to bring pictures of your child ASAP so I can put them in the database."

"Baby? What baby?"

"Don't you know? Your wife is pregnant?"

"Elena's pregnant?"

"Elena's your wife? I thought she was a friend of yours. I was talking about Cameron."

Zach made no response.

"Oh boy. Don't tell me you didn't know you had a child and you went off with some model."

There still was no response from Zach.

"Never mind what I said. Just…continue with your life. Good day."

Dumbfounded, Zach walked back to his fiancé. She seemed a bit…giddy. Elena pulled Zach towards a nearby bench.

"Honey. You know how much we both want a child right?"

Zach nodded. Half his mind was still on what the Chief told him.

"Well…it turns out that I'm pregnant!" exclaimed Elena.

Zach was shocked beyond belief. He had gotten two women pregnant. What had he gotten himself into? Due to his delay in response, Elena got worried.

"Is this too early? Oh, I shouldn't have told you," fretted Elena.

Zach shushed her with a kiss and suggested that they go home and continue what they left off in the hallway. He just couldn't think more about his delima. He just needed some "joy" in his life right now. They rushed to Zach's sleek black convertible and quickly drove to their small house.

Zach swept Elena off her feet and carried her over the threshold like newly wedded coulples. He carried her up into their bedroom and there they put all their feelings into their lovemaking, but Zach knew he couldn't escape his problem. He would deal about it later. Right now, he was busy.

**So? What do you think? I know, you must hate me right now. Constructive criticism is welcome. Review please! Thanks!**


	2. Dead Inside

Once Cammie and the girls left the building, they quickly went to Bex's car. Cammie couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out crying. Even though she spent many days trying to convince herself that she was over Zachary Goode, seeing him with another woman just hurt terribly. It was like ripping a Band-Aid off of a fresh wound that didn't have enough time to heal. Her friends didn't, or rather couldn't, stop her from crying…seeing that she was a pregnant woman with raging hormones.

"I can't believe he would do this to me! I mean, I'm over him, but did he have to get such a gorgeous woman so quickly?" asked Cammie through her tears.

"Don't worry. I'll have Grant beat the crap out of his so called friend," said Bex, trying to comfort her friend.

"I can't do any physical damage, but I'll put a virus on all of his computers! I can also give him malfunctioning weapons!" exclaimed Liz.

"Thanks guys, but right now, I really just want him to disappear," sniffed Cammie.

They quickly drove to the local Pinkberry store. Cammie was craving fro-yo. Yum.

They loaded their frozen yogurt and went back into the car. They were going to Cammie's apartment to have some girl time. They exited the car and made their way up to the third floor.

Entering the apartment, they all collapsed on the black leather couches, not because they were tired of running up the stairs, but in exhaustion at what happened this morning. Bex and Liz told Cammie to get some rest, but Cammie didn't agree until they said they would stay with her. So all three of them fell asleep on the couches. Hours passed by. Tick. Tock. The sun went down, and the moon went up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zach woke up at night and turned to his left. There lay his beautiful fiancé, Elena…his beautiful _pregnant_ fiancé. The sight of her reminded him of Cammie Morgan, which reminded him that she was pregnant with his child, which reminded him of the pain he caused. Pain that he caused to both Elena and Cammie. God, he was such a screwed up man!

Zach ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He had to clear up some problems, so he carefully and quietly got out of bed, not wanting to disturb Elena, and went to get dressed. He went over to his drawers; he put on fresh boxers, dark wash jeans, a soft T-shirt that hugged his muscles, and grabbed his navy blue jacket.

Before he left, he went over to Elena, placed the covers up to her shoulders, and kissed her forehead gently. Closing the bedroom door behind him, he walked down the stairs, grabbed his car keys, and quickly wrote a note to Elena saying that he was running an errand and would be back soon. He went out to his convertible, pulled out of the driveway, and on to the street that would lead him to his past.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zach made one final turn and he arrived at his destination. He parked in the parking lot, locked his car, and made his way up to a certain apartment. Finding the right number, he knocked on the door and waited for some sort of response. He suddenly heard some shuffling noises and heard someone walking up to the door. He stepped back as the door opened and he came face to face with Bex and Liz.

They placed their bodies in a way so that they blocked the entrance to the apartment. They gave him glares. Since he was taller, he peeked over their heads and saw a peaceful Cammie on the couches with her hands splayed over her belly.

"Why are you here, Zachary Goode? You have no right to after what happened today," said Liz with venom, which she almost never used.

"I came here to talk to Cammie."

"Well, Cammie doesn't want to speak to you. I think you've caused her enough trouble and pain. I'm surprised you even risked showing your face here. I'd think that you were with your pretty little slut," said Bex with a sneer.

"At least I'm getting somewhere in my relationship. My fiancé loves me, unlike your husband who apparently is afraid of you. You probably threaten him to getting into bed. I'm surprised he married you, seeing how much of a control freak you are," spat Zach.

That got him a slap in the face and a punch in the nose.

"If you come within an inch of this place, I'll beat you up until your pulp," said Bex, who then shut the door in his face.

Zach sighed, exasperated. He shouldn't have said those words to Bex. It cost him the chance to talk to Cammie. He stared at the door for a long time, until Bex came back out and told him to leave before she called the police.

With that, Zach walked away from his past.

* * *

**I know this is short...but it will get better! Please Review!! Constructive Criticism is welcome! :)  
So are ideas about what I could add. THanks!**

**Super extra thanks for the people who reviewed! =]**


	3. AN: I'm Sooo Sorry, But It's Important!

**I'm so so so sorry for adding an author's note instead of a chapter. I know this is a cruddy excuse, but I'm on vacation...so I've put writing aside, but I will post a new chapter when I go back to the USA. To tell you awesome readers the truth, I'm probably not going to update very much this summer; I'm really busy. BUT!!! I will try as best as I can...**

**That's why I have two important things to say...**

**1) I need a beta for my Gallagher Girls stories. Yes, I will be writing more than one story. I know it sounds all messed up, but I'm going to choose a beta by "application." I'm going to put up a question and I want the people who are interested in being my beta to answer it. No other requirements, except that the new beta will be helping me write/edit future chapters and stories! [I'm kinda stuck on how to continue my first GG story...so it's really important that more than one person 'signs up']**

**2) I was thinking of creating a new type of Gallagher Girls story...like...hm...how do I explain this? It's like this: starting off with me, I'll start a story involving Gallagher Girls and then another author takes over and continues what I've started and so on. Each author gets one chapter and is free to write whatever they want, except they have to make it relevant to the previous chapter...like...it has to flow from one chapter to another. I MIGHT put up the plot [like the main events, like Zach appearring or whatever] and the author will use that and write their chapter. Get what I'm talking about? I'm hoping people will be interested in this. If enough people like it [which I will know by people reviewing], then I'll post the starting information [like the rules, plot etc.] I really hope this will work.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl...I mean JaceWaylandLuvr...hehe [Yes, hottie Jace is MINE!!!] --lol**


	4. Pregnant Spies Kick Ass

**I want to say I'm soooo sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter! I've reviewed the applications sent in by people interested in the beta position; I want to thank everyone who tried out.  
Maysun Rain, you are officially my beta! [Yes!!!!]  
I know I didn't send you this chapter to edit, but you will on the rest of the chapters. Now for the real story! Oh yeah, I changed my name to I'mFloatingOnCloudNine...hehe  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except for Elena of course...and the babies....^.^**

Cammie woke up the next day, stretching like a cat who woke up from a long sleep. As a spy, she naturally looked around, taking in her surroundings. As she was making her observations, she notied a beige piece of paper on the coffee table near the couch she was sleeping on. She opened it and started reading.

_C--_

_Sorry to have left before you woke up, but Liz and I had  
to go to headquarters. Liz had to go finish her newest  
creation. You know, the contacts that are equipped with  
lasers, heat scanners, X-Ray vision, camera, and all  
the effects of contacts. You do remember right? Anyway,  
we get first dibs on them, just FYI. I'm going to HQ  
'cuz one of ours captured that guy who was planning  
on bombing the United States with missiles...what was his  
name again? I forgot, but I'm going to interrogate him  
and try to find out where the rest of his 'buddies' are.  
Call me when you wake up!_

_--B_

Putting down the note, Cammie walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She walked into her room and opened her drawers, trying to find the maternity dress that Macey bought her. After rummaging for ten minutes, she finally found the dress. It was black and floor length with a slit that ran up to her knees in the front. It looked like a strapless dress but had straps that crisscrossed in the front **[I don't know how to describe it, so go on my profile and click on the link]**. She knew Macey would approve. Cammie wore black flats instead of heels due to her pregnancy, wore some gold bracelets, curled her hair, and put on some blush and lip gloss. She ran a brush through her hair and she knew she was done. She didn't want to look in the mirror, fearing what she would see **[I mean...she saw ELENA with ZACH...so she had to be a bit down don't you think?]**.

After eating a bagel, she grabbed her purse and car keys. She locked the door after walking out into the hallway and exited to the parking lot, where one of her numerous cars was. Yes, she had many cars, but they were put in a secret CIA garage. The one she was driving right know was a simple black BMW X5 xDrive48i. Starting the engine, the car roared to life and drove her down to the nearest CIA entrance.

* * *

Zach woke up to the smell of maple syrup. Quickly brushing his teeth, he grabbed the nearest clothes he could find. He wore a Ralph Lauren polo that hugged his muscular arms and chest; a pair of Diesel jeans; and put on his Rolex watch. Walking down the stairs, he saw that Elena was making breakfast; she made bacon, waffles, eggs, toast, and freshly squeezed orange juice. Kissing her good morning, he quickly devoured his breakfast. Elena just smiled and started eating too, at a slower pace. He stopped eating and looked up at his fiance's face.

"What's wrong, honey?" asked Zach.

"Oh, nothing much. I'm just thinking of our wedding and our baby. We're going to be a family soon! Can you believe it?" exclaimed Elena.

"No, darling, I can't believe it," said Zach, who was trying to smile. He couldn't help but think of Cammie and how she was pregnant with his child. He knew she should tell Elena, but he just couldn't. He was such a screw up. Deciding to be a man, he told Elena, "I'll be home a bit late, but I have some news that you won't be so happy to hear."

Elena stared in confusion, but obviously trusted Zach, so she just nodded. Bidding her goodbye, he went to the driveway where his car, a black Lexus LF-A Roadster Concept, was. Elena was going to meet with the wedding planner, so he knew she was occupied today.

He sped down the road, all the way to a CIA entrance where he met his ex-girlfriend...

CAMMIE MORGAN

Pretending he didn't see her, he drove next to one of the 'tollboths.' Inside was a CIA agent who asked him some security questions:

"What is the color of the day?"

"Purple," said Zach.

"What is the name of the day?"

"Noelle"

"Please put your chin on the tray," said the agent, preparing him for an eye scan.

Zach obliged and passed, but not before Cammie did. She pulled out in front of him and sped forward. Coming to a rest at the real CIA entrance, she tossed her keys to the valet and raced inside, most likely to meet her friends. He raced after her and was surprised how fast she could run, even though she was pregnant. He grabbed on to her wrist and spun her around, needing to talk to her. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, she surprised him by twisting her arm so she could grab his, twisted his wrist, kicked him in the place-where-sun-don't-shine [sending him to his knees], twisted his arm to his back, put her knee on his back, and said in his ear, "I may be pregnant but don't you dare touch me. I am a spy and I will kill you next time. Do you understand?" she asked while twisting his arm more, causing him into extreme pain.

"Yes, ma'am," said Zach.

Cammie let go, heard Grant come to Zach's side, and she walked off. But not before she heard Grant say, "Dude, she like, totally kicked your ass right there. Shit man, don't punch me. I wasn't the one who did that to you."

Smiling to herself, Cammie walked away.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Too short? To boring?**

**Please Review! I'll start writing a new chapter and upload it whne I get...hm...30 reviews!**

**Dream On,**

**CloudNine**


	5. Is The Baby Zach's?

**OMG! Finally got this chapter up. It's kinda short, but like....I have no excuses. Super extra thanks to my beta, Maysun Rain. She edited this chapter, so if you think it's totally amazing, thank her. **

**Tunarh: Thanks for the review. Lolz. Just FYI, I don't have balls....I'm a girl, and proud of it.**

**waterdiva2014: Lol...I noe royte.**

**CammieandZach4ever: Even I don't know how Zach will make it up to Cammie...YET**

**trubholls25: Thanks. That's always great to hear.**

**chikidee100: As you requested, here's the update. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After the dramatic event (even though Cammie beating the hell out of Zach is far less drama then other things in a spies life) Cammie walked into the connecting interrogation room, where she was separated from the criminal and a CIA agent by a simple one-way glass. She watched as Bex interrogated the guy the NSA found by satellite, who was selling missiles to terrorists.

"The CIA knows you were in possession of seven United States Stingers, all of which you sold to separate terrorist groups. Now we need you're list of clientele." asked Bex in her authoritative tone.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." replied the man.

"DAMMIT. WHO DID YOU SELL THE MISSLES TO? Do you have any idea how many casualties we would have if even ONE of the missiles were fired? Now you better tell me where those damn missiles are or I swear you'll never make it out of here alive!" Bex always had a temper issue; I mean…she did break a guy's arm in three places when he took her teddy bear, though she was only two.

Still, the missile guy made no response.

Bex was snarling furiously by this point. "You call yourself an American, but you're worse than my dog. You are a piece of trash that belongs nowhere. No one will miss you if you're gone, so I can just kill you right now, you son of a bitch."

The man broke right then.

"I sold the Stingers to the highest bidder. He goes by Raul. I don't know anything else. He never told me his plans. I'm just the one who sold it to him. I'm innocent!" exclaimed the man.

"Bullshit. You're just as guilty. He will shoot the gun, but you'll always be the one who loaded it." she shut the door on her way out.

Cammie met up with Bex out in the hallway, congratulating her on the awesome interrogation. They walked along side each other to the director of the CIA's office. The newfound information was to be communicated A.S.A.P.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After telling the director everything they knew, Cammie had her chance to speak.

"Sir, do you think I can participate if this turns into a mission?"

"Yes Cameron, you may. But the mission starts after you give birth to your baby," says the director after a moment's pause.

"Thank you, Sir," replied Cammie.

She and Bex walked out of the director's office and went to meet up with Liz. Walking to the lab, they found that Liz wasn't in. They left after one of Liz's coworker said that Liz was called up on a surveillance mission with Jonas.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zach was on his way home after getting beat up by Cammie. He thought no more of that incident, clearly embarrassed by it. He arrived home early from headquarters, wanting to surprise his fiancé. At a hundred meters from his driveway, he saw Elena talking to a man. Both of them were yelling; the man's arms flailed as he made a certain point. Driving quickly, he parked his car and went to see what was wrong.

"Hey Elena, who's this?" asked Zach, while kissing his fiancé's cheek and placing a protective arm around her before sizing up the man.

"Oh him? He's nothing," replied Elena quickly, a smile coming into place.

"Nothing?!?! I'm the father of your baby and you say I'm nothing?" yelled the man.

Zach stared blankly at the man.

"Excuse me. I'm the father of this baby," said Zach.

"Right. That's hilarious. Your 'fiancé' here slept with me a month ago, and now she's pregnant. Can you seriously prove that the child's yours?" asked the man, incredulously.

Zach made no comment, but turned to talk to Elena.

"Elena. Tell me the truth. Did you sleep with this man?" asked Zach, holding on to the last piece of his sanity.

Elena just broke down and cried.

His arm snapped back to his side so fast it made a soft swap. "We're over. You can tell everyone the wedding is off. And you better tell them the truth. No lies. Or I'll tell everyone how big of a slut you were to cheat on me. You can keep the damn house, but I want the engagement ring back, along with every thing I gave you." snarled Zach, who then stalked into the house.

He went and packed up everything of his, stuffing them into random boxes that were in the basement. He gave a quick call to Grant.

"Hey, it's me. Zach. Dude, Elena cheated on me so I'm moving out. Can I crash at your place?" asked Zach.

"I'm sorry bro. Really sorry. And yeah, you can crash at my place," said Grant.

Zach put his cell phone away, put all his boxes in his car, and went over to Elena with and extended hand, palm up. Elena removed the ring from her finger while crying.

"The necklace," Zach reminded her.

Elena took off the fourteen carat gold necklace he'd given her.

"I expect every other thing I gave you in a box ready for me to pick up tomorrow." He snapped.

Even if his depart wasn't very gallant, he didn't so much as glance out the back window as he sped off.

* * *

**So? Watcha think? Press the magical green button below [though I wish it were purple....]**

**Hmm...Please give me 39 reviews this time, if you can.**

**Sweet Dreams,**

**CloudNine**


	6. I Know You Hate Me

**Okay. I know you're disappointed this is another author's note. I've gotten wayyyy more reviews than i thought i would, so i would like to give everyone a great big hug. I already sent my next chapter to my beta to edit....actually, i sent it a few hours ago. i've been checking my email constantly to see her reply, but i havent gotten it it. keep your fingers crossed. it'll probably be up tomorrow. **

**i have bad news...kinda....  
i'm starting up a new story for a different series, so the updates will take a little while longer. don't give up on me!!! i'm already writing the next chapter after the one my beta is editing. **

**thanks for all the reviews!!!**

**cloudnine [i'm probably going to stay up all night writing chapters]**


	7. Life As We Know It

**Oh my god. I checked my email right after I posted that darn authors note and i saw that my beta sent me the edits. so lets all give Maysun Rain a round of applause**

***clapps in a circle***

**i hope you like this!!! **

* * *

One month passed by quickly, as life moved on. Zach stopped sleeping on Grant's couch; instead, he went to the nearest hotel and booked himself a room [free of course, thanks to the CIA and its connections]. Zach was called upon numerous missions, taking him around the world [and taking his mind off of pregnant women].

Cammie spent most of her time resting in her apartment because of the approaching due date. She would have gone out shopping for baby clothes, but Macey forbid her to even get out of bed. Instead, Macey used her Black AmEx to buy all the baby girls clothing in a designer store. Macey came into Cammie's room and declared that she bought a mansion that the four friends would share **(obviously Cammie, Macey, Bex, and Liz. BTW, none are married or engaged, but have boyfriends).**

So, Macey made Cammie get out of bed [just this once] and walked her down to Macey's Aston Martin. Cammie worried about her things, but Macey promised that everything would arrive at the mansion safely and that the clothes she bought for the baby were already there too.

Bex and Grant were currently on a mission together and if I told you specifics about it, I'd have to kill you.

Liz and Jonas continued their daily routine of cracking codes, inventing new gadgets, and helping the field agents. For example, when the field operatives were ready to enter a building, agents like Liz and Jonas would open up a computerized 3-D version of the building's blue prints and guide the agents to the target.

Life was pretty normal...or at least the most normal you can get in a spy world.

**~The Birth~**

"Come on sweetie, one more push" said the doctor who was helping Cammie give birth. A few seconds later, the beautiful sound of a baby's cry could be heard.

"Congratulations, Ms. Morgan. You just gave birth to a healthy eight pound baby girl," exclaimed the doctor.

Cammie sighed in relief. The doctor gave Cammie her baby girl. "Do you know what her name is yet?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, I do. It's going to be Madison Kristina Morgan **[sorry if it sounds cheesy]**," said Cammie, who was gazing at her little angel.

The doctors left and her friends rushed in. Everyone loved the baby.

Seeing the loving look on his girlfriend's face, Grant said suggestively, "Hey Bex, since you love babies so much, why don't we find a room and make one of our own?"

All he got in response was a punch in the face.

"You all are going to be God parents of this baby. I want her to be in the best care, if I don't come home one day. Am I clear?" demanded Cammie.

They all nodded furiously. Cammie handed the baby to Macey; everyone got a turn with the baby. They were paying so much attention on the baby that they didn't notice someone slip inside the room.

"Hey guys," said Zach.

**[A.N. I wanted to end right here, but I owe you guys a long chapter.]**

"What are you doing here?" asked Cammie incredulously, "Shouldn't you be home with your fiancé? Or is she now your wife?"

"She cheated on me, so I called the wedding off. The damn baby wasn't even mine," said Zach, looking into Cammie's eyes.

"Cammie, do you want me to kill him?" asked Bex.

"Not now, thank you, maybe later. Can you guys give me and Zach some time alone?" asked Cammie, who reached out for her baby. Grant placed the little bundle of joy into Cammie's arms. Her friends walked out. Now, it was only Zach, Cammie, and Madison.

Holding Madison in a protective way, Cammie spoke to Zach. "What do you want Zach?"

"I want to apologize for all that I've put you through and that I was hoping that you'd give me another chance to be with you," said Zach, who was staring at the baby.

"How do I know you won't break my already broken heart? And now it isn't just breaking my heart, but my baby's heart too," cried Cammie, who burst into tears.

Zach enclosed the space separating them and circled his arms around Cammie and the baby, embracing them in a never-ending hug. Cammie leaned into Zach.

"So I'm guessing that you're giving me a second chance?" asked Zach.

Cammie just sniffled and nodded.

Zach kissed Cammie's forehead and together, they gazed at their baby.

"So what's her name?" asked Zach.

"Madison Kristina Morgan," replied Cammie, tucking the little pink blanket under Madison's chin.

Zach made no comment. He wanted the baby to have his last name, Madison Kristina Goode, but he knew that he shouldn't push his luck too far.

Madison cried out and Cammie tried to calm her down by rocking and shushing her, but it didn't work. Zach took the baby out of Cammie's hands with one of his hands cupping the baby's head and neck and his other hand around the baby's torso, holding her close to him.

"Shh, Madison. Daddy's here. Daddy's always going to be here for you and mommy because I love you guys so much. You're my little angel. You and your mommy are the best things in daddy's life," whispered Zach. Madison grew quiet and just stared at Zach with her piercing blue eyes, which she got from Cammie.

Zach kissed Madison's forehead and handed her back to her mother, who was staring at Zach. He leaned down and kissed Cammie softly on the lips; the kiss was tender and full of love. She felt like it could go on forever. Madison's cry broke them apart. Zach chuckled.

"Looks like this baby is hungry," said Zach.

Cammie laughed as she pulled apart her hospital gown so that Madison had access to her breast. Zach and Cammie watch lovingly at Madison as she fed; her little mouth moving quickly and urgently. Their friends were ready to burst through the doors, but stopped and shushed each other when they saw Zach with his arms around the two girls he loved most. It was the picture perfect moment that no one wanted to interrupt the fantasy.

This would be the perfect time to say 'The End' and end this story on a happy note. But now, what type of story would that be?

* * *

**So how was this chapter? click the purple button!!!**

**let's aim for 60? [well, you guys went past what i imagined last time, so wow me again!]**

**dream on **

**cloudnine**


	8. Cammie and Zach, Meet Vera and Hans

**AHH!! YOU READERS ARE TOTALLY AMAZING!! You never cease to amaze me O_O  
This chapter is a bit short, so I'm updating TWICE today...yeps, twice!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cammie was discharged from the hospital the next day. With her baby in her arms and her boyfriend's arms around her and his baby, Cammie and Zach walked out of the hospital with surreal smiles on their faces. Since Cammie was to participate in the mission involving a terrorist with missiles, she had to report immediately to CIA headquarters.

So, Zach drove Cammie and Madison to the girls' mansion where Cammie painfully handed the baby over to Macey. Macey was officially the babysitter/mother while Zach and Cammie went on the mission. Yes, Zachary Goode was going on the same mission as Cammie.

"I'm sure you're excited for a mission, since you've been disabled—I mean pregnant—for so long." His eyes were on the road, but the hint of a smirk could be detected.

She slapped his thigh lightly. "Disabled. I'm excited, for sure, but I'm worried about Madison growing up without her mother. I know she's in the best hands now, but I still can't help but fret." babbled Cammie. She couldn't put it in words. It was just a special connection between a mother and her child.

Zach just nodded.

They drove the rest of the way to headquarters in silence.

The gate was approaching and Zach stopped the car up at the tollbooth.

"Color of the day?" asked the agent working inside the booth.

"Purple." Zach replied.

"Bird of the day?"

"Robin."

"What is the city of the day?"

"St. Louis."

"Your name, sir?"

"Zachary Goode."

Zach had his eyes scanned and then the gates opened wide. Once their car arrived at the real entrance, Cammie swiftly got out of the car (for the first time enjoying how easy walking was without the extra pounds) and went inside without waiting for Zach. They knocked on the doors of the Chief's office and it popped open. With his hand raised, the Chief waved them in and the door closed behind them.

"Welcome. Let's get down to business. We found out the name of the guy who we were interrogating: it's Philip Armstrong. He sold seven United States Stingers to a man who goes by Raul. We also received news that we were wrong about the missiles being sold to several terrorist groups; Raul bought the whole bunch. Raul is planning on re-selling them to the highest bidder, which is currently an Iraqi terrorist group. It's your job to find Raul and take back those missiles, for you know what will happen if he sets them off," said the Chief with the usual authority.

"Zach, you will be a bidder whose name is Hans and Cameron will be your wife. Her name is Vera; no last names required. Zach, you are bidding seven million dollars for the missiles. You both are from Russia and remember to add accents to your English. Zach, you love to go to strip bars and have been accused of cheating on Cameron. Cameron, you are supposedly innocent and have no idea what goes on between Raul and Zach. You're a flirt, adding to the structure of an unfaithful marriage. This is all I can tell you to do; the rest is up to you. Good luck."

Cammie and Zach glanced at each other. Zach, with a smirk said, "Well, Vera, I have a feeling that I'm going to like this mission,"

"Why of course, Hans," responded Cammie with a smirk of her own.

Cammie and Zach left the office and walked down multiple corridors until they reached the airplane hanger. They found a sleek, new plane fueled and ready for take off waiting. Although it claimed to be a the Gulfstream G250 it was common knowledge (well, for spies) that it was equipped with numerous abnormal tricks and gadgets.

They walked on the airplane and sat in their seats: Cammie on the far left and Zach right next to her. The captain, a CIA agent of course, came on the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome aboard. We are on route to Argentina. Please fasten your seat belts. We are next on the tarmac. Thank you for flying with us."

Zach and Cammie fastened their seat belts and waited. Soon, the jet ran down the tarmac and they were off.

* * *

**Click the magical button below...**

**Since y'all manage to review at least ten times each chapter, i'm going to wish for 90 reviews [i'm posting up another chapter right after this one]**

**i'm crossing my fingers!**

**dream on**

**CloudNine**


	9. Temptation

**Here's the second chapter as promised!**

* * *

Cammie and Zach made minimal small talk with each other while a movie was playing. They went over their covers, joked around, and finally came across the subject of Madison.

"I'm really worried about her." Cammie admitted, worry taking over her expression.

"I know you are, but Macey did install CIA level security in the mansion. Plus, Grant, Bex, and Macey are watching out for her. Madison is in the best hands right now," said Zach, reaching up to stroke Cammie's cheek.

Cammie sighed and looked into Zach's endless green eyes.

As if the captain knew what was going on (which could totally be true because he was CIA), romantic music came on. Zach took this as his signal to make a move. He slowly closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. She responded immediately. They pulled back and smiled at each other, sharing a secret message through their eyes.

A few hours later, the plane landed and Cammie and Zach exited into the hangar. Immediately living their cover, Zach wrapped his arm around her waist and she gave him a kiss on the lips.

They exited the airport and saw a chauffer holding up a sign with the names 'VERA' and 'HANS' on it. They ran quickly to the limo, which drove them to a Spanish influenced hotel, their landmark the giant fountain out front. They checked in at the front desk and went up to their suite where their luggage, packed by Macey, was.

A card was on the bed. It read:

_Welcome Vera and Hans,_

_My name is Raul. I would like to invite you, since you are V.I.P. guests, to my annual party at my home. Please come._

_Raul_

The address was listed below the signature; the party was in five hours. Cammie and Zach smiled at each other, knowing that they found the location of the missiles already.

They searched the room for bugs and cameras. Zach took a shower first and he came out wearing only a towel covering his lower half. Cammie looked away quickly with a blush spreading from her neck to her cheeks (although she'd seen him in less). Zach smirked and walked over to her, giving her a passionate kiss. She smiled against his lips and gave him a peck on the cheek.

She grabbed a towel and locked the bathroom door behind her. Taking off her clothes, she stepped into the warm shower. Enjoying the feel of the water on her skin, she didn't hear the bathroom door open and close. It wasn't until the shower door opened that she found out someone broke through the door. Cammie gasped and turned around, seeing the face of Zachary Goode.

"Zach! You're not supposed to be in here!" exclaimed Cammie with embarrassment.

"There's no need to be shy. I've seen everything before remember?" smirked Zach.

Cammie glared at him and tried to push Zach out. "You're interrupting my shower, you had your turn now its mine." she whined.

"Why don't I make it better? Sharing is caring." Zach murmured suggestively.

Cammie groaned and pulled Zach into the shower with her. They didn't do 'it' but they did make out for a while…until Cammie pushed Zach out.

"We have to get ready for the party, Zach, so get OUT!"

Zach put on a puppy dog pout and left the bathroom.

"Thank God that's over," sighed Cammie who finished up her shower.

* * *

**Hehe...I hope I didn't screw this chapter up!!**

***finds a magical lamp and rubs it* *genie poofs out***

**genie: you get three wishes  
me: I WANT AN UNICORN!!! purple one please!  
genie: er...No  
me: I WANNA BE RICH!!!  
genie: *scoffs* please. NO!  
me: what type of genie are you? you never say the ,"your wish is my command" thingy. how about 90 reviews? thats as cheap as i'm going  
genie: your wish is my command  
me: WHOOT!!**

so 90 reviews plz! :)

**Dream On**

**CloudNine**


	10. Gahhh Dreaded AN

**Heyy. I'm sorry if you hoped this was a chapter upload, but it's not. I've been really really realllly busy lately with all my tests, homework, etc.**

**I'm probably not going to update my stories for a while, but I do have this blog where I post short stories on love. Check it out sometime, if you want (i hope you will).**

**I wrote these right on the spot, so they aren't THAT good. but i'd like it if you guys gave it a chance. **

**I promise to update before my birthday (which is really soon!!!)**

**Blog website: xxlovenevefailsxx(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**THANKS!!! 3**


	11. Clean Cut

**I'M BACK!**

**i wrote this chapter before, but i accidentally deleted it...so review...and enjoy (:**

* * *

Stepping into her little, tight black dress and stilettos, Cammie walked out the bathroom and met up with Zach, who was finishing up his tie.

"Don't you look dashing in that suit, Mr. Goode," smirked Cammie.

"Why thank you Mrs. Morgan. You look gorgeous yourself," Zach winked.

They linked arms and walked out their suite, attracting the eyes of everyone who passed them. They looked fabulous, rich, and untouchable. The epitome of a perfect couple.

Sliding into the CIA issued limo, they enjoyed their last moments of silence and peace together, for what would happen next was unpredictable. This could be their last moments together.

Soon enough, they pulled up through a circular driveway to a 5-story mansion with a fountain in the middle of the driveway. Zach stepped out on the red carpet that led up the stairs and held the crook of his arm out for Cammie. They ascended the steps together, putting on their covers instantly.

-:-

They mingled easily with the group of socialites at the party. A rapid-beating song was playing and a group of girls [most likely hired] were on the dance floor grinding with men at least twice their age. After the conversation with some people led to an end, Zach pulled Cammie out to the dance floor: both to hold her and to survey the room for Raul.

He pulled her close and placed his mouth near her ear.

"See anything?" He spun her around so that they both could get a 360-degree view of the room.

"6 o'clock."

Raul was a dark haired man with coal dark eyes. He was one of the men on the middle of the dance floor grinding hard with some tall, model-like girl with barely enough cloth covering her butt and breasts.

Zach and Cammie moved into position when Raul grabbed his dance partner towards the bar. Zach walked over.

"You must be Raul. I'm Hans. I believe we have some business to discuss."

Raul immediately sent the girl away and begun whispering to Zach. Seeing the signal Zach made with his head, Cammie walked towards them, her hips swinging side to side. Drunk men swaggered by and stared obviously at her chest and butt.

"Hans. Darling. You promised me another dance." Cammie whined like the stupid pretty-girl she was supposed to play. She pouted and gave both men her bambi eyes.

"Darling. Can't you see I'm doing business? Some other time."

"Hans. How can you deny a beauty like your wife a dance? Surely you don't mind if I take her?" Asked Raul, lust in his eyes.

"Of course. One dance." Zach warned.

Raul took Cammie and they walked to the dance floor, his hands far too low for her comfort.

"I think, we need to talk," Cammie whispered suggestively, trying to get Raul away so that Zach could find those missiles. She winked and led him out of the room. He followed and took her into a private elevator.

Once the doors closed, he approached her slowly.

"Talk huh? I think I have something else in mind." He pressed up against her and drew his finger down from the corner of her red, pouty lips, down her neck, and through the valley of her chest. He crushed his lips to hers and shoved his tongue down her throat. She played her part by wrapping her arms around his neck and pretending to have a fantastic reaction to his movements. She hoped she could buy enough time for Zach.

-:-

Once Cammie took Raul out the room, Zach immediately sprung into business. He didn't like Cammie's role in the mission, but it had to be done. The faster, the better. When they were talking, Zach managed to take Raul's phone, thus locating where the missiles were stored.

He snuck out the doors and into a stairwell and went down towards the basement.

There they were. All eight missiles still in their wooden crates. He immediately set to work and rewired all the bombs. Before he left, he attached a bomb to the bottom of one of the crates. This was the only way to remove all evidence that the US lost track of it's weapons and that the CIA had ever been involved.

As he was about to leave, the hourly guard came downstairs, most likely to check on the missiles. Eyeing a vent in the corner of the room, he jumped up and crawled through it. Unknown of where it'd take him, he kept going. He pulled out a cell phone and pressed a button that would let Cammie know that everything was ready and that they could leave.

-:-

Continuing their session from the elevator on Raul's bed, Cammie felt a tickling sensation on the back of her neck. The signal. Zach was ready.

Cammie pushed Raul off and smiled at him.

"I think we've had enough for tonight. Call me later. And meet up again."

He grabbed her and kissed her again. "Don't leave me hanging."

She walked out the door, then ran like mad. She made it to the front hallway when the vent above popped and Zach lept out. They ran, hand in hand towards the front door. Before they could make it, the alarm sounded and guards swarmed. Making the last few feet, they were out the door and in their car, speeding away. Zach pulled out a remote from his pocket and pressed the green button. All that could be heard and seen was a big ball of fire erupting from the mansion and a big BOOM! sound.

"Clean and neat. Good job, Hans."

"You too, Vera."

* * *

**Wow. I haven't updated in FOREVER. **

**R&R and tell me what you'd like to happen next and I'll consider it (:**

**-IMHF-**


	12. Trust in Us

**Heyyy! i'm back. but...i'm sorry if this chapter disappoints you...yeah.**

**oh. also. my beta [since i haven't been contacting her for a while] is kinda MIA [lol]...so...anyone else interested in beta-ing? [someone say yes!] **

**if anyone is...put it in the reply and i'll get to you :)**

**so...enjoy...dun dun DUN!**

* * *

The limo ride was long, but not very awkward. Both operatives were trying to relax, but failed. Cammie couldn't keep her mind off of Madison, her little baby girl. She hadn't seen Madison in months, and she felt herself tear up at the thought. Zach noticed these harbored tears.

"Cam. Why the tears?" His eyes seemed to see down to her soul.

"I'm worried about Madison. I mean, I'm not worrying that she doesn't have enough protection, but I'm worried that she won't remember us. I'm afraid that because of this mission, I'd be missing out on her most important memories. What if we missed her laughing for the first time? Her first words? Steps? Yawns? I shouldn't have been on this mission," cried Cammie.

"I miss her too, but she's barely one. There are plenty of more years for you to worry and fuss. She can't forget her mother. And Bex or someone probably filmed everything Madison did when we were gone. Don't worry. And never regret a mission. It's already been done. Just be glad we're still alive." He kissed her on the forehead, wrapping his arms around her.

They stayed this way until they went back to the hotel. Instead of flying out immediately, they'd stay one more night and fly out at about noon.

-:-

It was about 10 o'clock when they got back at the hotel. Too tired to hide herself, Cammie stripped off her dress in the middle of the room and walked around to find her pajamas. Zach was still standing by the door, watching her, clad in lacy, black lingerie, walk around the room and he felt himself harden. He made sure the door was locked and he went to Cammie.

She heard something come up behind her, and she turned around. Zach was there in front of her with lust in his deep green eyes. "I don't think you need anything else, Cam." And he grabbed her by her waist and crushed her lips to his, reveling in the feel and taste of her…something he hadn't had in a long time. She responded back with the same amount of want. Clasping her arms around her neck, she took away any space between them. They tumbled onto the bed, with her below and him above.

He placed kisses everywhere. Suddenly, she pushed him off. "What's the matter, Cam?"

"I can't do this." She grabbed the sheets and tried to cover as much as she could. He stared at her with confusion in his eyes. "I can't do this. I know I said I'd give you another chance…but that doesn't take away my fears!"

"What fears? Talk to me Cammie!" He grabbed her shoulders and looked into her sapphire eyes.

"The fear that once I let you into our lives, you'll just leave again." She whimpered.

Zach was furious: not with Cammie, but with himself. "Cam. I swear I would never do that. I love both of you. What I did before…I can't change it, but I did wish it never happened. You have to believe me. You and Madison are my life. I love our baby girl…and I love you. Leaving would be the last thing I'd do."

"What if, Zach. What if? I have twice the pieces to pick up if you leave. I can handle it, but I don't want to put that on Madison. I don't want her to grow up knowing her dad abandoned her."

"There are no 'what ifs'. I'd die before I'd leave you two. Trust me. Just trust me." He gathered her into his arms and just repeated those words over and over again.

She buried her head into the crook of his neck and sniffled.

"I'm sorry. I just…I don't know what happened. I guess I still have some hormonal issues."

"I'm pretty sure it was your motherly instincts kicking in."

She rekindled what happened before. Let's just say…their night was filled with passion and love.

-:-

Stepping off of the plane, Cammie saw all her friends waiting there. But what took her attention the most was the little girl in the arms of Grant. Her curly black hair had grown down to the middle of her back, but her deep blue eyes stayed the same. Clad in a little pink dress, she was the picture perfect girl. **[you know what. Cross out what I said before about her being younger than one. Let's say she's two!]**

At the sight of Cammie and Zach, her little seashell colored lips curved into a smile. She said, "Momma and Daddy." Her parents couldn't hear her, but they read her lips. They broke into a run and grabbed their little girl into their arms, trying to take in everything about her. Madison loved the attention she was getting.

"My baby girl. Mommy missed you," Cammie whispered while looking into eyes like her own.

"And daddy did too." Zach added, taking Madison into his own arms to hold. She giggled and planted a butterfly kiss on his cheek.

"So daddy gets a kiss, but mommy doesn't?" Cammie feigned hurt.

Madison's eyes grew big and leaned over to Cammie and gave her a kiss too, wrapping her little arms around Cammie. "No. Maddy wuvs…wuvs…Mommy!"

Cammie and Zach each kissed Madison, with Zach's arms around the two women of his life. Unaware, Macey took a picture of this family, trying to preserve a memory of their uninterrupted moment…because who knows how many more moments like these there are in the future…especially the future of a spy.

* * *

**REVIEW. (:**

**or i will make you MIA...jk :)**

**but really!**


	13. Yours, Mine, and Ours

**I know. I know. I procrastinated on updating. Don't shoot me :)  
My awesometastic beta has returned! (or did she ever leave?)  
****Anyway. We have something EVIL planned...i think it's evil...**

**THANKS TO ALL THE REViEWERS! **

**and...enjoy :) **

* * *

-:-

As cliched as it sounds, it was a wonderful reunion. A full day of festivities-an elaborate picnic (organized by Macey McHenry, of course) consisting of entrees expertly prepared by the White House chef, watching and awhing at little Madison be her adorable self, catching up on the current events. The day could've gone on forever.

Preston proposed to Macey already-through a national broadcast (he used the connections as First Son to gain access to all sources of media). It was as romantic as the son of a politician could do. How many people can say they were proposed to nationally?

Grant got Bex pregnant (to the dismay of Bex, who punched a hole in his bathroom wall (she moved out from the joint apartment a few weeks ago). Grant was more shocked at the bill from the wall rather than the pink line on the stick. Of course when he said that, Bex proceeded to do the same to his body.

They were planning a quick but well organized wedding before the due date. When you say planning and wedding, Macey comes in with her limitless credit card in hand. Bex tried to help, but apparent from her lack of taste in silver ware, Macey kicked her out of planning. Quoted from Macey herself, "Bex's taste was as bad as Grant's ability to think for himself."

Jonas and Liz were still dating, but everyone knew that it would be weeks...or days...before he proposed with some creative geekyness that they all loved.

-:-

A bright and spectacular display of fireworks ended the evening, created and programmed by Liz and Jonas.

It was all quiet as everyone lay still on their backs, listening to the crickets chirp and the trees rustle. Bex, Grant, Zach, and Cammie gazed at Madison, who was gently snoring. She was sleeping in Zach's sweatshirt and tucked between her parents. Suddenly, a smiled blossomed on her face, her full seashell-pink lips turned up at the corners.

"She's dreaming happy dreams." Cam stared at her little angel lovingly.

"Just to think, this little bugger right here will be like that." Grant nuzzled Bex's up and showing belly. She laid a hand on his head.

"I know right?"

"Guys, I hate to burst your happy thoughts, but it's not always going to be like this." Cammie pointed at Madison. "The first few days, you'll get no sleep at all. 24/7 crying. Dirty diapers. Absolute soreness." She said the last part pointedly at Bex.

Immediately, she turned to Grant. "You're on diaper duty."

He responded by groaning and faking death.

"Way to be mature. I don't think I can trust you with our baby." Bex narrowed her eyes, but was smiling.

"Oh. And also, no 'special time' for a LONG time." Zach smirked.

Grant immediately sat up, wide-eyed.

"How long is long?"

"Weeks...possibly months. Years, if you're unlucky enough. Nothing other than small kisses."

Grant "died" again.

Everyone just snickered. A top agent fainting at the thought of no sex. Now that was irony.

-:-

The plane tilted, circling around the airfield. Sitting in her seat, she watched the tarmac approach closer and cloesr. Sinking into the leather recliners and sipping chilled champagne offered to first class passengers, she reviewed her plan in her head. There was much to do when she arrived. _Just a few more hours and then I can take back what's rightfully mine._The slim fingers that grasped the stem of the flute tightened like a snake with its prey.

Just a few more hours, then I can show that bitch who she really messed with.

-:-

Back in Zach's car, Cammie buckled Madison in her pink carseat, pulling the straps again to make sure they were in right. She climbed into shotgun and Zach gunned the engine.

"You know, a Porsche isn't exactly the safest car to put a two-year-old in." Cammie frowned slightly, turning to Zach for a response.

"Well, you know I can't give _this_baby up." He gestured to his car. "And think of it this way, when our kid grows up, she'll be able to go places in style." He smirked.

"Number one, she won't be able to go anywhere much, other than the academy. Number two, you might just find boys throwing themselves at her feet because of this car. You want that? Watching your _innocent_and _untouched_ girl being corrupted by boys?" She dramatized that by a lot, but it didn't hurt.

Zach's grip on the wheel tightened.

"You know how much I hate it when you blackmail me like that, darling. But this is one of a kind."

"So is our baby. I can't believe you'd rather give up the safety of our daughter!" Cammie faux-gasped.

"Of course not. You two mean the world to me." He winked.

She knew he was going to do something about the car.

"So when are you going to take it in?"

"How about never?" He laughed playfully.

"So when do you want to hop into bed again?"

"I thought you'd never ask, babe." He looked very ready, foot descending the accelerator and pants popping up.

"How about never?" She was absolutely serious, with her poker face on.

He got the point.

"I'll take it in tomorrow."

She smiled, another victory in hand.

* * *

**Okay. I'm not sure if you laughed or smiled or giggled or dropped your taco and sombrero. But I thought it was funny x) ish...SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**~ I M H F ~**


	14. Why So Cliched?

**I realize that i went on a serious haitus without telling ANYONE anything and for that, I apologize. While on my insane break (which, may I add, wasn't much of a break since I'm a highschooler and therefore have tons of homework), I found out that people were still reviewing, which was a serious shock to me. But that also caused me to go back to my stories to reread them. And because of that, I realize how TERRIBLY I used to write and I'm ashamed of it. I really find my stories way too cliched and just too plain. **

**I doubt I'll ever update again, but if I do, it'll be more one-shots and not full-fledged stories because truthfully, I have no time for them.**

**Thank you ALL for the complete dedication, especially if you bothered to read my note above. Love you all.**

**HOWEVER, I will finish this story. I don't know how, but I will, especially with spring break coming up. And so without further ado, here's chapter 14~**

* * *

Motherhood didn't go well with being a spy.

Spending more and more of her time worrying about her little Madison, Cammie was losing her heart and mind of steel. Instead of working on her tactical techniques, she worked on _Mommy and Me_ projects with her daughter. Instead of remembering numerous maneuvers and how to perform them, she was remembering dates of play-dates and art classes.

Sure, Madison was a child of spy blood, but Cammie wanted nothing more than to raise her child up as a normal kid. Her vocation was amazing; the people she worked and grew up with were her family. But the danger it proved to be was something she wasn't sure she wanted to put Madison in. At one point, Cammie contemplated leaving her alternate world and picking up a new name for herself and Madison to join the _normal _world.

Of course, there was the problem of Zach.

Cammie had no idea how she'd approach him about the idea, and even if she could, he most likely wouldn't abandon the one thing he grew up with. But as Maddy grew older, she'd grow more perceptive towards how differently her parents, God-parents, and other family and friends acted and behaved, opposed to her _normal _friends.

Groaning, Cammie slammed her head against her palm and headed to Maddy's room to wake up her baby's lazy bum and to bring her to the park.

* * *

Sadly having to get up early on a Saturday morning to go to HQ to finish paperwork, Zach started whistling in the car. Turning to the local radio station, he started humming randomly and started joining in with the singer, who happened to be Andy Grammer

_fine ooh. you'll turn out fine_

_but you gotta keep your head up_

_and you can let your head down_

_i know it's hard_

_no it's hard_

_to remember sometimes_

_but you gotta keep your head up_

Bobbing and doing head motions like there'd be no tomorrow, he looked pretty stupid. At that instant, he was happy. He had a wonderful girlfriend, _future wife_, he mentally added, and a wonderful little girl at home waiting for him to meet them at the park so they could go to the zoo. At that instant, life was good.

Then his phone vibrated.

_1 New Message from Unknown._

Still bobbing to the music, he pressed _open _with one hand while the other remained on the wheel.

_if you ever want to see your daughter or girlfriend alive again, you will listen to my instructions.  
i want you to bring five million dollars to the pier tomorrow night at 23:00.  
tell anyone, and they die.  
don't follow my instructions, and they die.  
the clock is ticking, goode._

Throwing his phone into the back seat, he placed both hands on the steering wheel and did a radical 180, earning him a medley of honks, and zoomed as fast as the car would allow.

_Fuck._

* * *

Walking hand in hand with her daughter, Cammie never thought of ever having to let go.

Pulling her little hand out of Cammie's, Madison skipped a few steps ahead and started running. Then stopping, she turned back towards he mother with her tiny fists on her hips and gave Cammie the miniature version of the Morgan Glare.

"C'mon mommy. Stop being such a slowpoke. Daddy's gonna be there soon and I dun want him waiting!"

Cammie laughed and started to walk faster. Because she was so caught up in the antics of her daughter, she didn't notice the car parked idly next to the sidewalk she and Maddy were on. The same car that had been hiding on opposite street corners during the entire time she and Maddy were walking.

Before she could catch up to her daughter and grab her hands to spin her around, havoc came.

In a blur, people in black stormed out of the car and grabbed Maddy so swiftly, the girl had no time to notice what was going on. When she did, she was already being muted and shoved into the backseat of a car. Before Cammie could do anything, arms went around her from behind, putting her into a tight grip and a wet cloth was forced on her.

The last thing she remembered saying before blacking out: **Maddy.**

**

* * *

**

**ehh. so i don't have much now. but truthfully, there isn't many chapters left. the next and last few will most likely be long.**

**catchya laters!**


	15. AN: Goodbye FF

**Hi all.**

I would like to thank EVERYONE out there in FanFiction land who has supported me and my stories from my first ever chapter through my hiatus. And I feel terribly guilty when I say that I will not be returning to FF anytime soon.

Instead of removing my account along with the stories that come with it, I'm leaving them here, after much debate. Truthfully, I don't like my stories because I wrote them in middle school/ high school and just the level of writing makes me cringe. But if anyone finds my works being plagiarized out in the world wide web, I'd deeply appreciate some notice.

So adieu, my FF lovlies.

You can come find me on **FP**, if you wish. Fair warning: I've not written anything. But if you do, message me for my user.

Much **love**, much _joy_, much happiness,

Jennifer(:


End file.
